Shattered
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Mickie was pregnant... but she wasn't happy. Why? Because she had no idea who the father the was. It could be, her boyfriend, her best friend or the man and no one thinks he really is? What will happen to these four souls and the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is a story challenge from the fanfiction author known as Devin. I took the challenge, now I am out to dominate! Reviews would be lovely!**

_This can't be happening._ Mickie thought starring at the pregnancy test after it had beeped… two lines were on the test. "No." She refused the results… they just couldn't be correct; it just couldn't be. This just wasn't right.

Mickie pressed her back towards the wall then sunk to the bathroom floor. Her eyes began to flip up while she starred at the test. She threw it, because she wasn't able to look at it any longer. The tears that filled her eyes began to run down her cheeks.

She heard the front door open and close, and her heart skipped a beat. John was already home… he wasn't supposed to be back until the next day.

Mickie got up off the floor quickly and wiped her tears and running eyeliner off of her face to make it look like she wasn't cry, then John walked in.

"Hey babe," He paused. "Why are you up here?"

"Oh… no reason." She laughed nervously. _Oh fuck,_ She thought, _Where the fuck did I throw that test_ ?

John laughed at his girlfriend. "So, you just like to chill in the bathroom when I'm gone?" He joked with her. Mickie laughed a little bit too loud and too much at John's remark which made her receive a weird look from him. "Mickie is everything alright?"

Mickie nodded. "Everything is A okay, Johnny." She put up her thumbs and gave him a smile.

John laughed. "Well okay Micks… can you get out for a second, I gotta use the thrown."

"Oh ew John, TMI." Mickie said in a disgusted voice.

"TMI?" He questioned with a laugh.

"Too. Much. Information." She told him in a slow voice, like he was dumb or something.

"Thanks for clarifying." He said sarcastically. "Now. Please. Leave. The. Bathroom."

Mickie sighed to herself, _hopefully he won't find it_, she thought to herself before walking out of the bathroom. She paced down the hall for awhile, but then she decided to just go wait down stairs. She sat on the couch and waited.

Eventually she heard him walking down the stairs and her heart beat increased. _Please tell me he didn't find it… please, please, please._ She hoped to herself.

"Hey." John gave her a quick smile then sat down beside her on the couch. "I have a question…"

Mickie gulped, "Yeah?"

John reached into his back pocket then pulled out the test. "Why am I unaware that I'm going to be a father?" He asked with a smile. John was happy about the information; he just wished that Mickie had told him.

"uh.. Surprise!" Mickie told him with fake enthusiasm.

John's smile grew then he picked up Mickie off of the couch and twirled her. "I'm so happy!" John told her as he put her down. He kissed her check then they sat back down together.

"Me too!" Mickie lied straight threw her teeth.

-Later That Night-

"Hello?" It was the voice of Chris Jericho. Mickie couldn't help but smile at her best friends voice.

"Hey Chrissy, its Mickie…"

Chris smiled himself, he loved talking to his best friend… well actually he just loved his best friend in general… and not in the best friend way either. "Hey Mickie," he suddenly realized that there was a bit of a sad tone in her voice. "What's wrong Micks? You sounds kind of… sad."

Mickie sighed, _I guess it's not the right time to beat around the bush_, she thought. "Chrissy, I think I might be pregnant."

Chris heart shattered. She was pregnant with _**his**_ baby… it wasn't that he didn't like John… they were pretty good friends actually… he just didn't like the fact that John was keeping him from Mickie… and now that she's pregnant with his child is making it less likely for them to be together. _Damn him. Damn that baby,_ Chris thought before taking a deep breath. "Really? That's great!"

Mickie faked a laugh. "No, it's not actually."

"And why would that be?" Chris asked sarcastically. She was getting what she wanted, then man of her dreams with his fucking child, what more would the woman want?

"Chris, don't be sarcastic with me… it's the last _fucking_ thing I need." She paused and took a deep breath, and then she felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears. "Chris… its bad because I don't know who the father is?"

"Mickie, what the fuck are you talking about?" Chris demanded.

"Chris… remember when we had that… uh one night only thing last month…?"

Chris's eyes got big at the realization. "Oh… you're saying… oh _fuck._"

"Yeah." Mickie nodded viciously, even though Chris couldn't see her.

Chris actually couldn't help but smile a little… if the thing was his, then she would leave John for him… but at the same time it could be his… so he wasn't sure what emotions to feel. "Mickie, what are we going to do?"

Mickie exhaled sharply. "Chris, honestly… I really don't know." Mickie heard footsteps getting closer to the bathroom, where she was sitting on the floor talking to Chris."I gotta go… uh… I'm tired."

"Don't lie… it's because John's coming." John was always a little jealous of Chris because of the relationship that he and Mickie had… it always pissed Chris off too… John was in the relationship with Mickie, and Chris wasn't so he really had nothing to worry about.

Mickie sighed again. "I don't wanna start this right now… I gotta go, bye Chrissy." She hung up the phone.

Chris sighed himself. "Love you." He said before hanging up his phone and throwing it on his bed. So Mickie was pregnant? And either he was going to be a father or John was…oh this was going to be interesting

_{xxx}_

The bathroom door opened and Mickie saw John laugh. "I'm seriously starting to think that you like to hang out here."

Mickie did a cute little shrug then laughed. "You'll never know."

"I guess not… but I'll catch on." He joked. "Now come on… its late… we should go to bed… I have plans for us tomorrow… I do have to go to a show on Wednesday."

Mickie just nodded, then grabbed John's extended hand and let him pull her up to her feet. She followed him into the bedroom, then she checked it.

_We need to talk.  
xx_

_-Chris._

_Oh fuck_, Mickie thought. She just ignored the thought then laid down on the bed.

"We need to tell Vince about the pregnancy when tomorrow." John told her randomly.

"Oh duh." Mickie slapped her forehead. How could she forget? Oh yeah, maybe it was because she didn't really want the baby.

"Well night." John leaned over and kissed her forehead, shut out the light then went to sleep.

Mickie couldn't fall asleep for awhile, eventually she started crying and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think so far? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story got a lot more popular than I thought it would... well review!**

A sudden noise made Mickie's eyes snap open. She pulled her self up and she leaned on her elbows then looked around the room to see where the noise came from. When she looked beside her side of the bed she saw John kneeling down trying to pick up something.

"Oh fuck." She heard him half mutter.

Mickie giggled then looked over to see what he was trying to pick up. "What are you doing?" Mickie asked.

John looked up at his girlfriend. "Morning sleepy head..." He paused. "I'm trying to pick up the bowl that I just dropped." He sighed.

"Why did you have a bowl?" Mickie asked with a yawn.

John smiled. "I was trying to make you breakfast in bed." John told her while trying to pick up one of the shards of glass.

"Aweh," Mickie gushed over the sweet deed almost done by her boyfriend. Mickie got up and tried to help John pick up the glass but he stopped her by putting his hand up.

"Halt, I the Johnantor command thee to stay." He said with the most serious facial expression that Mickie had ever seen in her life. She bursted out laughing, then fell backward onto her bed. "Was it really that funny...?"

Mickie nodded while still giggling. "Why don't you use a broom to clean it up, Johnny?"

John smacked his forehead then cursed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He paused. "Be right back, but don't get up, I don't want you to get hurt." He stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Yeah, its not like I'm a professional wrestler or anything." Mickie muttered before she got out of bed. She knelt down by the shards of glass and picked one up and examined it. "Oh John you broke my favorite bowl!" She said loud enough for him to hear. The glass slipped then cut her hand open, making her curse at the stinging.

John walked back into the room. "Sorry about your favorite-" He paused seeing the blood dripping from Mickie's hand. "Micks, I told you not to get out of bed." John jumped over the glass then led Mickie into the bathroom that's connected off of their bedroom. He turned the sink on the let Mickie's cut was out a little.

"The peroxide's in the cabinet..." Mickie said quietly. John nodded got the peroxide and washed out her cut, she gasped quietly at the stinging. Then John dried off her cut, grabbed a band-aid and covered her cut.

"All better." He told her after slapping the band-aid on. Mickie nodded then John kissed her check. "Get ready, were leaving earlier than I thought... we have to go out to breakfast now too so I don't break anything else."

Mickie laughed, "Can you grab my phone?" She asked.

John nodded, left the room then came back with Mickie's Samsung Gravity. "There you go, why don'tcha take a shower and get ready?"

"Are you saying that I smell?" Mickie asked placing her hands on her hips. She was joking of course.

John put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yes, so do me a favor a take one." He joked back.

Mickie laughed. "Okay."

John turned around then walked back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Mickie checked her phone and saw that she had a text from Chris... Chris, her best friend and the man that could be the possible father of her child... suddenly Mickie didn't feel so happy anymore.

_We need to talk._ The text said, Mickie agreed they really really needed to talk. So she texted back_ Okay_.

_When are you free?_ He asked.

_Tomorrow_. She wrote back. He eventually texted back but she thought it was best to get ready so she ignored it... she promised herself that she would call him later on that night and they would work everything out then.

{xxx}

During the day, John took Mickie out to Dunkin Donuts for coffee and donuts, then he took Mickie shopping, then they went to the park and to dinner. It was a fun day... it was days like these that made Mickie love John even more. When they got back to the house Mickie just about face planted onto their bed with a groan.

John laughed. "Long day for ya?"

Mickie nodded. "Fun though." She said when she rolled over to look at John. He was smiling.

"Good, I'm glad... I have to work out tomorrow though." He said with a sigh.

Mickie sighed herself. "Well, I'm sure one of the girls are in town so I can hang out with them."

John patted her head. "Good then that will give you something to do so you don't miss me so much."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky."

"You know you love it." He told her with a wink.

"I do..." She paused when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was another text from Chris. _Damnit, damnit, damnit_, She thought. She had forgotten to call Chris... _Well I guess its still not that late_, She thought. "Um Ri, wants me to call her. Be right back." Mickie got up off of the bed and walked down stairs, she couldn't risk talking in the bathroom with the possibility that John would hear her.

She went into the downstairs laundry room and closed the door, then called Chris.

"Mickie, why the hell didn't you text back all day?" She heard from the other line when Chris answered the phone.

Mickie sighed. "Sorry, I spent the day with John... and I turned my phone off." She lied. She knew that Chris knew that she couldn't text him back because John would get jealous.

"Okay whatever... are we hanging out or not?" He demanded. He was pretty pissed off already that she hadn't texted him back, now he was getting more pissed that she was lying to him... She could at least admit why she didn't text back.

"We have too..." Mickie told him.

_No shit_ Chris felt like saying... "Okay, I'll stop by your house tomorrow morning then we can go somewhere and talk."

"Oh no its fine... I'll just come by to your place." She didn't know what time John would be leaving and what time he would be back.

Chris sighed in frustration. "Okay fine, be here bright and early... we have a lot to cover."

"I know... see you then."

"Okay bye." Chris hung up before Mickie even got the chance to say goodbye. He was just so pissed over everything.

"Bye then." Mickie said sarcastically back to the dead line. She walked back upstairs to find John already asleep. She got into the bed and immediately drifted off into sleep, she was to tired not too. But before she fell to sleep she wondered what would await tomorrow and why Chris was being such an asshole... She was honestly kind of scared.

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I suck. I haven't updated ANYTHING in the longest time... I promise, I'll try. I've been to wrapped up in my Mibba stories (add me: SynysterShadyx) that I've been forgetting my fan fics! D: I'm soo sorry. Review if you still love me!**

_I'm a Barbie girl... In a Barbie world... _Mickie's eyes shot open and she retrieved her phone from the next stand beside the bed. She squinted her eyes at the caller ID then she opened her phone; it was John. "Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit hoarse since she just had waken up.

"Hey Babe... just woke up, huh?" He asked with a laugh.

"You got it dude," she practically mumbled.

He laughed a little more, "Well, okay. I just wanted to see what you were doing... I'll see you in a few hours."

"Oky doky."

"Love you, bye," He hung up the phone.

Mickie pressed the end button, then she put her phone back onto her night stand. She face planted into her pillow, then groaned. She didn't like today; she knew she had to see Chris soon enough, and she was absolutely dreading it. She managed to pull herself out of bed, and she dragged herself into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, and she didn't like her reflection that much... a sigh escaped from her mouth, then she took a shower.

When she got out, she went back into her room and saw that she had five missed calls from Chris... she nearly screamed... she really didn't want to deal with this... but she knew that she had too. She picked up the phone, and called him back, she patiently waited while it rang.

"Jesus Christ, _finally_." He hissed at her.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Sorry; I woke up late."

"Whatever... just be over here soon." Chris was so frustrated, he needed to see her, and he didn't mean to be an asshole, but he was getting so pissed, that he just couldn't control his emotions.

Mickie sighed. "Okay Chrissy, let me get dressed and I'll be there in ten." She hung up the phone. She looked into her closet, not wanting to do anything else, and she put on whatever she could find. Then, she left, not even bothering to do her hair, or her make-up. She figured that if she felt so shitty, it wouldn't hurt to look like her mood.

{xxx}

Mickie pulled up in front of Chris's house, and parked the car. She slammed the door shut, then she walked to to his doorway. Before she even had the chance to knock, Chris already had the door open. "Hey, come in." He said in a low tone.

Mickie nodded, then followed him into the house. Chris led her into the living room, and they both sat down, side-by-side, on the couch.

"So," Chris said, breaking the silence.

"So," Mickie repeated him. She really didn't want to deal with this, and by Chris's tone, he didn't want to either.

"Did you tell Vince yet?"

_Fuck_, she thought, then face-palmed. "I forgot..."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him soon."

Mickie nodded, "I'm aware." _But I'm dreading doing that, too._ She added mentally.

Chris sighed, why was she so against talking about it? She knew they had too... he didn't really want to talk about it that much either, but it was something that had to be done; even if it hurt the woman he loved. "Micks, we really need to talk about this."

"I was waiting for that," She mumbled sarcastically, with a sigh.

"Well, when did you find out?"

_You're just so full of questions..._ She thought, she wouldn't actually say that, because he would get pissed off, and freak out, and that wouldn't really help the situation get any better. "Yesterday... like, two hours before I called you. I wanted to tell you first, but John found the test when he was in the bathroom."

Chris wanted to smile, because he knew that she wanted him to be the first, but he couldn't because this called for all seriousness. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Chrissy, I really don't." Her eyes began to fill up with tears, she sniffed, praying that the tears wouldn't actually fall so Chris wouldn't notice, but of course, like any good best friend, he did. He pulled her into his chest, and he just held her and patted her back.

"Sh," He hushed her. "It'll be okay."

She shook her head into his chest. "No, thats the thing... it's not going to be Chris."

Chris sighed in defeat, she was so right. There was no way this was going to be okay, unless of course, John was the father. But even if John was, Chris would still be left heartbroken."So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't even know. I'm not getting an abortion, because well, I'm against that, and John already knows. I can't give it up because John's so excited to be a dad... so I guess we're just going to have to hope for the best and that it's his kid."

Chris wanted to badly to ask if she regretted the night they spent together, because he sure as hell didn't. It was the best night of his life; and it only happened because Mickie and John had gotten into a fight and broke up, then Mickie go drunk, Chris was there for her, then one thing led to another and Mickie was getting boned by her best friend. "Do you regret it?" He asked, absent minded.

Mickie was a bit shocked by this question, she thought for a quick second, "I half do, and I half don't. I do because of this mess, but I don't because, well I just don't." She knew the real reason why she didn't regret it, but Chris had no idea; Mickie was purely out with a vengeance because she found John's lips _glued _to Melina's... and since they were 'best friends' there was no harm getting back at John with her best friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going down in the Jericho living room?" Adam asked, walking in Chris's door, seeing Chris and Mickie on the couch, hugging. The pulled off of each other and sat up, making Adam laugh, he sat down beside Mickie, and leaned back, "Micks, what are you doing at Chrissy's house. Don'tcha have a fiancée about, oh I don't know, ten minutes down the street?"

Mickie laughed, "Yeah, I do, but I wanted to come and see my best friend." She slapped Chris in the chest, jokingly.

"And you also wanted to see the most good looking man in Florida as well," Jay chimed in walking into the house. Once Jay got into the living room, his mouth became gaped. "No fair!You invited Adam and NOT me? What the hell?" He through himself onto the floor and pretended to cry. "I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Mickie, Chris, and Adam started laughing hysterically. Then, Mickie got up and pulled him to his feet, "It's okay Jay, I still love you," they hugged and Jay smiled.

"You really mean it?"

Mickie laughed, "Of course."

"Jesus Christ, Mickie. First John, then Chris, now _Jay_? I want some." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

Mickie laughed again, half seriously, have fake. _If only he knew the half of it_, She thought. Mickie felt her phone vibrated from her back pocket and she sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey Micks... my show's soon. Want me to pick you up?"

"Uh," Mickie looked around, then she put her phone to her chest. "Are you guys going to the show?" She whispered.

"I'm not." Adam stated. "I'm on Smackdown, I don't have too."

"Same," Jay agreed. "And also, because I'm stuck in this stupid cast, due to that Spanish prick... Alberto..." He growled.

Mickie laughed, "What about you Chris?"

"Nah, I have the night off."

She sighed, _damnit_, She put the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah, when can you?"

"In about, twenty minutes."

"Alright, see you soon. Love you," she practically sang.

John laughed a little. "Love you too Mickie," then the line went dead.

"Well, I got to go... John's coming to pick me up and bring me to the show... I'll hang out with you losers soon." She stuck her tounge out at the boys then laughed at herself. "Bye!" She waved.

"Bye Micks!" the all said, almost at the same time.

"Talk to you guys later," She said, directly making eye-contact with Chris, implying it to him.

"Kay!" Jay answered gleefully.

Mickie smiled, then walked out of the house and she got into the car. When she got inside the car, she started to cry. Seeing Chris only made her more confused. She pulled herself together, then she went back home.. hopefully things would get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I suck less! I'm actually updated, when I just updated yesterday. I bet everyone's in shock :O. But yeah, all of you guys are wondering about 'the other guy' well, you're all in for a treat because we begin to learn about him in this update. Review!**

The one sound they both could hear, was the sound of the car moving busily down the street. Both Mickie, and John remained silenced. Mickie was quite because she had no idea what to say, and she was waiting for John to say something; it was starting to bother her that he was being so quite.

"Are you okay?" John finally said something, making Mickie sigh in relief to herself.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... I just don't feel that good," It wasn't a lie, she really didn't feel good, mentally anyways.

"Oh..." he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Babe, why didn't you tell me? I would've just taken the night off?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she snuggled closer to his chest. "I wanted to see my man in action."

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush!" He teased in a girlish tone, that made Mickie start laughing. Things got quiet again, but Mickie felt a little bit better than before since she was so close to her fiancée, but something still didn't feel right, "So, after my match, I think we should maybe tell Vince, since we still haven't yet."

And that was it. Mickie tried not to cringe at that thought, "Oh.. okay." Her tone was uneasy because she was dreading that.

John sensed the pain in her voice, "Something wrong with that Micks?"

She shook her head, "No... I just, don't really want to lose my job... thats all."

"Aw," He squeezed her with his free arm. "Babe, its okay. Don't you want to be a mom?"

_Not really._ "Yes."

John looked down at her for a quick second and he smiled, "Well then Micks, it will be all worth it, as soon as the baby comes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." she said in defeat.

{xxx}

Mickie blew air the hair out of her eyes, then sighed. John was in the main event at this house show versus Sheamus, and the match was over. John won, and now he was going to come find her, get changed, then it was time to tell Vince about her honestly thought this morning that nothing was worse than telling Chris about this, but nope, telling Vince would be worse than anything in the world. Everyone would know, including _him_, and she knew that it was going to ruin her.

Some one came up from behind Mickie, and wrapped their arms around her, causing her to gasp. She turned her head, and saw that it was John, making her heart beat go back to normal. "Hey baby," She kissed his check. "You did awesome!"

John's smile was from ear to ear, and it was beautiful, Mickie loved it. She prayed to god that if the child was John's that it would have that one-of-a-kind smile. "Thanks babe," He pulled her face to his and they shared a quick kiss. "Ready to go tell Vince?"

_No, no, no!_ "Yeah, lets do this!" She said with the fakest smile painted on her lips, the fakest enthusiasm as well.

"Okay," John walked beside Mickie, and he slid his hand next to hers then they intertwined their fingers together.

Mickie wanted to cry, how could she ever do this to John? How? She felt so badly... he was so perfect for her. He only kissed Melina when he was drunk, but she cheated on him twice, with two different men... what the hell was wrong with her? He was so good to her too... she just felt so sick at this moment, she was ready to pass out, she look a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She was lucky that John was holding her hand and leading her to Vince's office or only god knows where she would be.

"Okay," John took a deep breath. "We're here."

Mickie opened her eyes and saw the WWE symbol plastered on the door in front of her face, with the word _Chairman_, written underneath. Her heart beat increased, as John knocked on the door, and when Vince opened the door, she felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. "Oh, well hello... John, and_ Mickie_," His tone was uneasy... like it always was when he saw Mickie, only he knew about the person in this equation.

"Hey," Both Mickie and John said in unison. Mickie felt as if she was going to puke, "Vince can we talk to you?" John asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, come in." He opened the door wider and let them walk inside. Both of them sat on the two empty seats in front of Vince's desk, then Vince sat back behind his desk, "Okay, whats up?"

"Well..." John began, he looked towards Mickie, to see if she wanted to continue for him, they locked eyes and she knew what he was doing, so she half nodded. She put her head back up,

"I'm pregnant," She finished.

Vince's jaw dropped, he coughed to cover it up, "Oh really? Uh, how far along are you?"

Mickie shrugged, "I don't know yet... but I'm going to set up an appointment for this week."

He nodded, "Well okay, Mickie, you're going to be released for the time being, but you may come back after... the baby is born." He looked towards John, "Why don't you go get changed out of your ring gear while Mickie and I talk about her job?"

John nodded, "Okay," He kissed the top of Mickie's head, "See you in a little bit."

"Alright babe," She kissed his cheek, then she watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, then she turned back to Vince.

"Oh fuck Mickie," Vince cursed. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I'm sorry, I had other things to deal with..." She whispered back, loudly.

Vince sighed, "Well I think you should have made time because this is so freakin' important."

"I know... I know. Just please... don't tell him. I mean... he and John look enough a like..."

Vince nodded, "I know, but Mickie, I think he has a right to know if he's going to be a father."

She sighed, "You're right... but I don't know, I'm afraid." She started to cry a little, Vince came over and hugged her.

"Mickie, its okay. Don't be afraid... I won't let him hurt you, but if anything happens though, you can't tell anyone."

She nodded, "I know... but," she sighed, "I don't even know anymore." She pulled away from Vince, and wiped her tears away.

"Just, we'll figure this out, okay? I'll tell him tonight and we can arrange that you talk to him some how..."

Mickie just nodded, not knowing what else to do, "Thanks Vince. I'll give you updates..."

"Anytime Micks, and thanks."

"Well... I have to go... call me after you tell him, okay."

Vince nodded, "Alright,"

"Bye." Mickie got up then walked out of the office.

{xxx}

John was fast asleep on the couch and he looked so cute, but Mickie couldn't sleep. She was searching through her refrigerator for a Gatorade. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she groaned, who would be calling her at this hour? She grabbed her phone and flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Hello Mickie." A much too familiar voice said, "It's Shane."

Her phone dropped to the floor.

**A/N: GASP. now we know who guy number three is! review for a fast update!**


End file.
